warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kurzstern
|nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: |namenl=Onekit Onepaw Kurzbart (Onewhisker) Kurzbart (Onewhisker) Kurzstern (Onestar) |Familien=Mutter: |Familiem=Wrenflight |Schüler=Hellschweif,Hierarchie der englischen Version von Feuer und Eis Ginsterpfote |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Moorkralle |Vorgänger1=Aschenfuß |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Riesenstern |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Kurzstern' (Original: Onestar) ist ein kleiner, schlanker, braun getigerter Kater mit einer Narbe hinter dem OhrWarriors App und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis thumb|right :Kurzbart ist ein junger Krieger des WindClans und Mentor von Whitepaw. Er freundet sich mit Feuerherz und Graustreif an, als diese den WindClan in ihr Territorium zurückführen, aus dem der WindClan vom SchattenClan unter Braunsterns Führung vertrieben worden war. Kurzbart und Lahmfuß bieten den zwei DonnerClan-Kriegern an, sie zu ihrem Lager zurückzubegleiten. Die vier geraten in einen Grenzstreit an der Schlucht mit dem FlussClan, da sie eine Abkürzung durch das FlussClan-Gebiet nehmen. Weißkralle, ein FlussClan-Krieger stirbt dabei, als er abrutscht und in die Schlucht stürzt. :Als der WindClan vom Schatten- und FlussClan angegriffen wird, läuft Kurzbart los um Hilfe vom DonnerClan zu holen, welche auf seinen Hilferuf für den WindClan kämpft. Während der Schlacht kämpft er mit einem FlussClan-Krieger. Geheimnis des Waldes :Kurzbart trifft Feuerherz auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er begrüßt ihn freundschaftlich und dankt ihm dafür, dass er den WindClan gerettet hat. Vor dem Sturm :Kurzbart fragt Feuerherz auf einer Großen Versammlung wo Blaustern ist. Feuerherz antwortet ihm, dass sie krank ist. Er zeigt Mitgefühl für den DonnerClan, als das Feuer ihr Territorium zerstört. Gefährliche Spuren :Auf einer Großen Versammlung stellt Kurzbart Feuerherz Ginsterpfote vor. :Blaustern verdächtigt den WindClan, Beute von ihrem Territorium gestohlen zu haben, obwohl klar ist, dass es Hunde gewesen waren. Deshalb plant sie einen Angriff auf den WindClan, doch Feuerherz will dies verhindern. Feuerherz findet Kurzbarts Schüler Ginsterpfote, der ihn von Moorkralle weglotst. Feuerherz bittet den Schüler, seinen Mentor zu holen, damit dieser dann Riesenstern holt. Kurzbart wird daraufhin zu Rabenpfote geschickt, damit dieser Blaustern die Nachricht überbringen kann, dass Riesenstern mit ihr sprechen wollte. Der Kampf wird glücklicherweise verhindert. Stunde der Finsternis :Beim Angriff des TigerClans auf den WindClan bringt Tigerstern Kurzbarts Schüler Ginsterpfote um und droht ihnen, dass der WindClan so wie der junge Schüler enden wird, wenn der sich dem TigerClan nicht anschließt. :Im Kampf mit dem BlutClan kämpft er mit Geißel und wird beinahe von ihm getötet, aber Feuerstern hilft ihm. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Als Feuerstern nach der Großen Versammlung zum Mondstein reist, erlaubt Kurzbart ihm, den WindClan zu begleiten. Nachdem sich Feuerstern von den WindClan-Katzen verabschiedet, taucht er nicht mehr im Buch auf. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Kurzbart ist jetzt einer der erfahrenen Krieger unter Riesenstern. Er versucht, die Seite der Schlucht, welche sich im WindClan-Gebiet befindet, hinunter zu klettern, um an Wasser zu kommen, da es im gesamten Territorium sonst kein Wasser mehr gibt, jedoch fällt er hinunter. Zum Glück hatte er sich jedoch nicht ernsthaft verletzt. :Er jagt einer Wühlmaus vom FlussClan ins DonnerClan-Gebiet hinterher und wird dabei von einer Patrouille bestehend aus Brombeerkralle, Borkenpelz und Eichhornpfote beobachtet und gestellt. Krähenpfote versucht, Brombeerkralle anzugreifen, doch Kurzbart hält ihn davon ab und schimpft mit ihm, dass es nicht richtg sei, einen anderen Clan auf seinem Territorium anzugreifen. Kurzbart entschuldigt sich für das Fehlverhalten des Schülers und versichert ihnen, dass es nicht wieder passieren würde. Seine Clangefährten sehen nicht sehr glücklich aus, dennoch entschuldigen sie sich ebenfalls. Mondschein : Morgenröte :Kurzbart reist mit dem WindClan zum See-Territorium. Als sie die SchattenClan-Katzen retten, wird er beinahe von einem Baum erschlagen, doch Feuerstern schubst ihn beiseite und rettet ihm damit das Leben. Feuerstern jedoch wird vom Baum getroffen und verliert ein Leben. Da Riesenstern sehr schwach ist, stützt Kurzbart ihn. Sternenglanz :Als Riesenstern ihn zum Zweiten Anführer erklärt, ist er fassungslos. Er will Moorkralle daraufhin zu seinem Stellvertreter machen, der jedoch nicht will. Also macht er Aschenfuß zu seiner Stellvertreterin. Moorkralle, Spinnenfuß, Nachtwolke und ein paar andere WindClan-Krieger sind dagegen, dass er Anführer wird. Er selber zweifelt daran, dass er ein guter Anführer sein wird. Er vergibt schließlich Habichtfrost und allen anderen, die sich gegen ihn gewandt haben. Dämmerung :Er bekommt seine neun Leben und seinen Anführernamen. Als eine DonnerClan-Patrouille an die Grenze kommt benimmt er sich so, als hatte der DonnerClan ihm nie geholfen und beschwert sich, dass das der DonnerClan ihn behandeln würde wie ein Junges. Auch auf den Großen Versammlungen beschwert er sich über den DonnerClan. Als er jedoch am Ende des Buches dem DonnerClan gegen die Dachse zu Hilfe eilt und Feuerstern ihm für seine Hilfe dankt, sagt er, dass der DonnerClan in der Vergangenheit dem WindClan schon oft geholfen habe und dass der WindClan dem DonnerClan daher geholfen hat. Sonnenuntergang :Er geht gemeinsam mit den Kriegern des WindClans zurück in sein Territorium und scheint als einziger nicht sauer auf Krähenfeder zu sein. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :''Folgt ''Fluss der Finsternis :Er beschuldigt den DonnerClan an der Grenze ihre Jungen gestohlen zu haben, während Häherpfote, Distelpfote, Löwenpfote, Windpfote und Heidepfote diese retten. Vorher hatte er schon den FlussClan beschuldigt und ihnen gedroht. Verbannt :Er befiehlt Windpfote mit Krähenfeder und den anderen Katzen, die bei der Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne dabei gewesen sind, zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers zu gehen und ihnen zu helfen. Er befiehlt auch, dass Hellschweif Heidepfotes Schülerausbildung übernehmen soll. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Kurzstern taucht nur kurz im Buch auf, wo er im Kampf gegen den DonnerClan vor Feuerstern steht und meint, dass der WindClan nicht immer betteln muss und das sie Krieger seien. Feuerstern meint, wenn er einen Kampf will, soll er ihn auch bekommen. Daraufhin rennen die WindClan-Krieger zurück in den Wald. Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er wird in der Kurzgeschichte ''Zu Spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt erwähnt. Riesenstern begründet, warum er Kurzstern und nicht Moorkralle zum Anführer gewählt hat. Mistystar's Omen :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *In den Hierarchien aller deutschen Bücher ab Feuer und Eis wird er fälschlicherweise immer als gescheckt beschrieben. *In der Originalversion ist er zusätzlich noch gesprenkelt. Familie *Mutter:Wrenflight *Großmutter: Palebird *Großvater: Woollytail *Tante: Rabbitkit *Onkel:Flykit, Bristlekit *Halbonkel: Riesenstern Quellen en:Onestar cs:Jednofousek fr:Étoile Solitaire fi:Yksiviiksi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere